With today's technology, content, such as video, music, books, articles, commentary and the like, is being created by many people around the world. The content creator may place his content on a web site, such as a social networking site (e.g., YouTube.com), with the hope that his content will gain an audience and the attention of the industry that produces that type of content. For example, as the price of high-resolution video cameras continues to drop, the barrier to entry for making a film, movie, television show, and the like is quickly diminishing. One need only obtain a high-definition camcorder, a script, and some actors, and that person can film his or her own video production. However, with the glut of content being produced every day, it is difficult for consumers to differentiate between good and bad content without sampling everything, and it is difficult for content producers to identify up and coming talent. Content creators can post their content but have no effective way to gain visibility and access to the industry that produces their particular type of content.
In the film industry, independent films have long been a source of identifying new talent. However, with the barrier to entry for making a movie dropping in cost every year, there is more competition to get noticed as more and more people are creating content. Movies are becoming a commodity. One manner in which to differentiate content is to use established talent, e.g., a well-know actor or actress, in an independent film by an up and coming filmmaker. However, there is little incentive for movie agents to bring small or independent movies to the attention of their clients because movie agents are typically paid a percentage of their client's revenue. An independent film might only pay even a well-known celebrity $100,000 in pay, of which the movie agent might receive 10%, or $10,000. On the other end of the spectrum, studio films now routinely pay top stars $20,000,000 and up, earning their respective agents $2,000,000 (assuming the same 10% fee structure) and up, per movie. Thus, the agent has much more financial incentive to encourage his or her clients to make studio films based on the agent's pay structure and income stream.